


Pillow Forts and Cuddles

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiterose week, Whiterose week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are infamous as being lovestruck messes around each other by pretty much everyone they know, so when left to their own devices, it isn't a shock that when cuddling is suggested, both of them turn into flustered messes. This can only end so well...and it doesbecause in this house we love our tooth rotting fluff
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Pillow Forts and Cuddles

"Soooooo...." Ruby draws out, leaning back in her chair. Weiss glances up from her scroll and over at her definitely-just-a-friend, trying not to be too self concious about the fact that they were now alone. Blake and Yang had gone off on a date and planned to stay the night somewhere (Weiss was NOT going to ask why mind you) so it would just be her and Ruby for the rest of the evening. And after that. ....And maybe a little after that.

Just thinking about it was turning her cheeks red.

"I was thinking, since Blake and Yang aren't here, maybe we couuuuld..." Ruby leaned back further, face flushing and looking at anything that wasn't Weiss. Weiss blushed even more, not quite sure what Ruby was implying.

"...Have a sleepov- I-I MEAN a movie night?" Ruby stuttered out, scratching her first idea. That first one was WAY too touchy feely, Weiss would never agree to that! Speaking of Weiss, she blinked in surprise at the suggestion. Honestly, it sounded quite lovely, just getting to sit, take a break, and be with her best friend... To watch movies of course! Nothing else!

"Sure, that's a great idea Ruby." Weiss smiled over at her teammate. Ruby's eyes snapped over to Weiss, surprised at the agreement. She gave a big grin and leaned back further. ...Only to fall backwards with a mighty crash. And the award for 'acting chill' goes to... Anyone on Remnant but Ruby.

After Weiss had helped her 'friend' collect herself, preparations were made!

Pillows, blankets, and chairs were gathered and soon a mighty pillow fort was built, though Weiss did make the occasional comment about how ridiculous this was. But the gentle smile on her face when she made said comments made it more than clear that she was enjoying this too. Regardless, soon they had a magnificent pillow fort laid before them. 

"So... Why did we make this again?" Weiss glanced over at Ruby who looked like an excited kid. Ruby wordlessly and without thinking grabbed Weiss's hand and guided her down to the mouth of the fort. Weiss flushed but didn't object, joining Ruby on the floor that currently had a fluffy blanket on it.

"C'mon c'mon! We can lay down here and I can pull down the door..." Ruby reached out and tugged a loose blanket resting atop the entrance down, covering it and making the 'room' dark. Weiss blinked in confusion before Ruby turned on her scroll flashlight, casting a light on the sheet. 

"I can use my scroll's projector to play the movies on here!" Ruby smiled so brightly that, in Weiss's opinion at least, it outshone her flashlight. Weiss skiled softly at that, then froze when she realized something. There wasn't a lot of room in here.

"...Ruby, are you sure there's room for the both of us?" Weiss asked, trying to ignore how close their faces already were. Ruby blinked in confusion before she realized what exactly was being said and her own face turned red.

"...W...Well, I-I was thinking, there's e-enough blankets, w-we could..." Ruby struggled to get out the word 'cuddle' as it was currently trapped in her throat. It sounded like a good idea in concept but now that Weiss was staring at her it was nigh impossible to say out loud. A more rebellious part of Ruby's mind said she should just show her since she can't muster up the courage to say it. ...And while insecurity was certainly making that voice hard to listen to, cuddling also wasn't anything new. She had sat in Weiss's _lap_ when they both lost to Yang for Remant's sake! ...So, she...

Weiss squeaked when she found herself on the floor, right next to Ruby.

...Oh. 

_Oh_.

Ruby was too flustered to say a word as she started up a movie and projected it up onto the makeshift screen. Weiss just watched her in shock and tried to ignore her thundering heartrate. It seemed neither of them would be concentrating on the movie...

And when Blake and Yang came back that morning (from staying over at Taiyang's house so Blake could meet her future father in law) the fort still stood. When Yang peeked inside, she couldn't hold back a chuckle as she reached for her scroll.

A picture of these lovestruck dorks cuddling would make a nice scroll background.


End file.
